The present technology relates to charge pumps.
Electronic devices often require regulated voltages in order to operate properly. Typically, a supply voltage of the device is provided to a voltage regulator which can translate the voltage to an output voltage at different levels. Various types of voltage regulators can be used. For example, a charge pump, or voltage converter, provides an output voltage which is different from the supply voltage. A charge pump typically uses capacitors as energy storage elements to provide an output voltage which is higher or lower than the input voltage. Moreover, a charge pump can include voltage regulation circuitry to maintain the output voltage at a constant level.